


Santa Looked a Lot Like Daddy

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Clint as Santa Claus, Kid Fic, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Kate catches a glimpse of Santa on Christmas Eve and Santa looks a lot like someone else.





	

6 a.m. on Christmas morning and Clint and Phil had been asleep for a mere 3 hours. After their annual Christmas party, they’d both stayed up putting together the Barbie Dreamhouse their 5-year-old daughter had asked for in, no less, than 7 letters to Santa. 

Clint was snuggled close to his husband, looking forward to sleeping in a little later than usual when he heard the sound of little feet running to their bedroom. As the footsteps got closer, Clint tried to ignore it, but he knew it would be useless. “Phil, your daughter is awake.”

Eyes still closed, Phil grinned and ran his hand down Clint’s back. “My daughter?”

Burying his face in Phil’s side, Clint grumbled. “Before 7, she’s yours.”

Phil laughed and before he could respond, their door creaked open just a sliver. “Papa?”

Sitting up, Phil found Kate leaning into the small opening, waiting. “Come on in, princess.” 

Kate scurried inside and climbed up in Phil’s lap. Her dark hair was a sticking up every which way and because she was wearing her special Christmas nightgown, she gave Phil a little shock when she rested against his chest. 

“It’s Christmas, papa!” Kate wiggled in Phil’s lap excited.

“Is it now? Are you sure? I would have sworn we had at least another week before Christmas.”

Kate looked up at Phil, mouth in a little frown, as though she could not believe her papa didn’t know it was Christmas. “I’m sure, papa. Auntie Nat had a special calendar and we counted. Can I wake up daddy now?”

With the way Kate was eyeing Clint, Phil knew he needed to distract her. “What do you say we let daddy sleep a bit? You can help me make some coffee and then we’ll wake daddy and open presents.”

“Okay, papa.”

Setting Kate on his hip, Phil got out of bed and carried her to the kitchen and set her on the counter. 

They were waiting for the coffee to brew, Kate kicking her legs as she watched Phil move around the kitchen, turning on some Christmas music while he pulled out mugs and poured some juice in her favorite cup, when she asked, “papa, I have a question.”

“Ask away, princess.” Kate was silent for a minute and in order to give her some time to think, Phil filled his coffee cup. “Katie, you know you can ask me anything, right?”

She huffed. “I know that, papa.” Kate took a big drink of juice before finally, blurting out her question. “Is daddy, Santa?”

Almost choking on his coffee, Phil set his cup on the counter and went to scoop his daughter up from the counter. Kate hid her face in Phil’s neck, little fingers holding on tight to his shirt. “Why do you ask that, princess?”

“Cause I saw him last night. He had the red coat, and a hat and there were presents, and I promise I didn’t see mine, and then you kissed him, and you and daddy said you only kiss people you love and you only kiss me and daddy, so Santa is daddy. Right?”

Phil was speechless. Neither he, nor Clint had heard Kate out of bed last night and Clint had still been wearing the bright red coat and hat from the Santa costume he’d worn for the Christmas party, and Phil had certainly kissed Clint while he was still wearing the costume.

Kate poked Phil in the cheek, shaking him out of his thoughts. “Papa, am I right?”

An idea formed in Phil’s head and he smiled down at his daughter. “What do you say we go wake daddy and you can ask him yourself?”

“Really, papa?”

Phil carried Kate back to the bedroom and silently snuck through the door. “Yep! I’ll even let you pounce him this morning. I know Santa left you a very special present for being such a good girl this year, and daddy and I want can’t wait for you to see it.”

Kate leaped out of Phil’s arms onto the bed and immediately pounced right on top of Clint while Phil laughed. Clint had been awake for a little bit and when he’d heard Phil coming, he pretended to be sleeping and when Kate landed right on top of him, he grabbed her in a big bear hug and started to tickle her. Kate giggled and laughed and tried to get away. 

“Daddy! No! Stop! It’s Christmas!” 

Clint stopped tickling her and instead began peppering kisses all over her cheeks. “Christmas! Really! Well, I guess I should get out of bed, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes!” Kate waited for Clint to get out of bed and put on a shirt before hopping on his back and asking, “are you Santa, daddy.” 

Clint looked over at Phil, who just smirked and said, “I told her you were the best person to ask since she saw me kissing Santa last night, and he looked a lot like daddy.”

Piggybacking Kate to the door, Clint passed her off to Phil and kissed his husband. “Can I tell you a secret, Katie Kate?” Eyes big, Kate nodded solemnly. “Okay, good. Daddy isn’t Santa, but I do help out when Santa gets busy. He wanted to make sure you had the best Christmas ever, so Santa asked daddy to help put together your toys because you were so good this year.”

Kate looked up at Clint with awe clear on her face. “Wow.”

Phil laughed and kissed Kate on the cheek. “Wow is right, princess. Daddy is one of Santa’s best helpers.”

“I have the best daddy ever!” Clint blushed and kissed Kate once before leaning over and snatching a kiss from Phil as well. Not content to be in the middle of their kissing, Kate asked, “can we go open presents now?”

“I think that is a great idea, Katie Kate. Why don’t you lead the way.” 

Phil set Kate down and she took both their hands and led them to the Christmas tree. The minute she saw the dreamhouse, she screamed and rushed over to it, inspecting every room and accessory. Phil reached out for Clint’s hand. “Go show her all the extras on her Dreamhouse. I’ll get us both some coffee.”

Before going to help their daughter, Clint leaned in and pecked Phil on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, Phil.”

“Merry Christmas, Santa.”


End file.
